Cancer, an uncontrolled proliferation of cells, is a multifactoral disease characterized by tumor formation, growth, and in some instances, metastasis. Current cancer therapies include chemotherapy and targeted therapies, which attempt to destroy cancer cells via apoptosis, necrosis, or proliferative inhibition. However, cancer cells can develop or harbor intrinsic resistance mechanisms through increased drug efflux, decreased cell permeability, and changes in enzyme activity or metabolic pathways to evade the effects of cancer therapies. The development of therapeutics that can overcome the drug-resistance mechanisms of cancer cells can assist in controlling the growth of drug-resistant tumors.